A quad axis mounted telescope can be used to approximately track the apparent path of an orbiting satellite such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,116, issued Sep. 2, 1969, the entire contents of which is hereby incorporated by reference as though fully set forth herein. The quad axis mount can facilitate continuous and accurate aiming of narrow-field cameras, light detectors or transmitters, and the like at an orbiting satellite. A detector, camera, recording instrument, transmitting instrument, and the like may be mounted to the bottom of the telescope in the quad axis mount. Generally, the use of the light beam from the quad axis mounted telescope may be limited to the instrument mounted to the bottom of the telescope. Further, the instrument may be limited by any of size and weight that may be supported by the bottom of the telescope in the quad axis mount.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.